My Little Pony: Dark Reing
by TALOS X
Summary: secuela de "la caída del crepúsculo" . El reino oscuro de la emperatriz Twilight Sparkle ha comenzado, todos aquellos que podan detenerla perecieron... o eso creyó. Sigue mas fondo el descenso de su alma hacia la maldad y de como esto afectara al nuevo reino de Utopia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis Lectores lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la secuela de mi infame fic "la caída del crepúsculo". Prepárense para ver más a fondo el descenso hacia la oscuridad de Twilight en esta nueva saga que les garantizo no los defraudara**

**Y por último, como recordaran el Observer murió en mi fic pasado así que ya no habrá tantas interrupciones ni tampoco quienes aclaren ciertos momentos claves de la historia, esto es con la intención de darle más suspenso a la historia**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos, comenzamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Dark Reing

Capitulo 1

Ponyville (…o lo que queda de él)

Las Mane Five caminaba por los restos de lo que alguna vez fue conocido su hogar, ahora no era nada más que un monto de ruinas y cadáveres incinerados. Todas habían ido a donde solían encontrarse sus casas, querían ver con sus propios ojos lo que su "amiga" había dejado que sucediera

Applejack sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver su huerto completamente quemado sin mencionar que de su casa ni los cimientos quedaran, pero junto toda la fuerza posible para acercarse hacia un montículo donde estaba tirado un moño rojo y con delicadeza lo levanto

-tú no te merecías esto…- decia mientras brotaban lagrimas de ella

Rarity estaba parada sobre los restos de su boutique, quitando todo escombro que podía. Finalmente después de tanto logro encontrar una porta retrato roto con una foto de ella y de Sweetie Belle. Y para aumentar su dolor, justo abajo también estaba el dibujo de su hermanita que había hecho con crayones y sus preciosas gemas azules

La unicornio no pudo contenerse más y se tiro al piso a llorar, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba, solo quería desahogarse

Rainbow Dash había decidido acompañar a Fluttershy para ver que había pasado con su hogar, a pesar de que la pegaso de crin de arcoíris trato de disuadirla de no hacerlo, la pegaso amarilla estaba decidida a verlo con sus propios ojos

Las dos llegan a donde se suponía que se encontraba la casa de Fluttershy y tal como espera Rainbow, no había nada más que desolación y muerte

-¿Fluttershy?, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la pegaso cian preocupadamente

La pegaso de la cutie mark de mariposas se voltea verla con lagrimas en los ojos, Rainbow sintió como si su alma de quebraba con tal solo verla en ese estado

-no Rainbow… no estoy bien-

No pudo contenerlo más y corrió hacia su amiga para llorar amargamente sobre su pecho. Rainbow lo único que podía hacer era darle palmadas en la espalda mientras lagrimas solitarias también brotaban de sus ojos

Pero la sombra de alguien las hizo volver en sí. Las dos cambiaron su expresión de tristeza por una de completa sorpresa

-¡por Celestia!…- dicen las dos aun en ese estado

Pinkie Pie llego a lo que quedaba del Sugarcube Corner, la verdad ni siquiera sabía porque había ido. El hecho de pensar que a todos sus amigos y el lugar donde trabajaba y vivía ella y los señores Cake con sus hijos simplemente la deprimía, no veía la forma de sonreír ante esto… o eso creía hasta que hoyó un llanto a la cercanía

Rápidamente corrió a donde provenía ese llanto, pudo ver que de un montículo de escombros sobresalía un resplandor mágico, se apresuro más y entonces Pinkie hizo lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo… sonreír

Ahí estaban los gemelos Pound y Pumpkin Cake llorando mientras los cubría un campo de fuerza mágico generado por la bebe unicornio pero eso poco le importo a la pony rosada. Los bebes se dan cuenta de la presencia de la pony rosada. El campo mágico desaparece, esta los carga mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían y ellos la abrazaban afectuosamente

-no hay duda de que ustedes si son especiales…-

Pinkie iba hacia el centro del pueblo mientras cargaba en su lomo a los gemelos, Applejack y Rarity rápidamente la alcanzaron al ver el milagro o mejor dicho los milagros que su amiga traía

-¡esto es increíble!- exclamaba contenta la campesina

-¡gracias al cielo ocurrió este milagro!- decia Rarity mientras cargaba a Pumpkin

-y ese no es el único milagro que hemos encontrado…- decia Fluttershy llegando con el grupo

Rarity y Applejack sienten que el alma les regresa al cuerpo al ver a Zecora quien traía a su lado a las Cutie Mark Crusaders

-¡Applebloom!- corrió la campesina hacia su hermana-

-¡Applejack!- la potrilla también corrió hacia su hermana mayor para darse un duerte abarazo

-¡Sweetie Belle!- Rarity en vez de correr uso su magia para levitar a su hermana hacia ella y darle un gran abrazo

-¡Rarity!- lloraba la unicornio mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de su hermana

-¡guau Zecora!, ¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir?- le preguntaba Pinkie a la zebra

-eso se fue por obra del destino, ya que me las tope durante mi camino. Cuando vi la esfera de la destrucción, rápidamente nos refugiamos al bosque para buscar protección- explico la chamán

-¿y donde esta Rainbow Dash?-

-viene con Scootaloo haya atrás, su emotiva reunión preferí no perturbar-

Y efectivamente iba llegando Rainbow mientras llevaba en su lomo la potrilla pegaso mientras ambas se limpiaban sus lágrimas

-y no es por arruinar este lindo encuentro, pero siento que el mal en este mundo va en aumento- decia Zecora contemplando el eclipse en el cielo

-lo sabemos Zecora, también sabemos quién es la responsable de esto… lo que no sabemos es cómo vamos a detenerla…- decia tristemente Applejack

En eso una especie de maquina telefónica de color azul aparece en medio del grupo, y de esta salen tres figuras, dos de ellas Derpy y Dinky y el tercero era un pony de tierra café con una cutie mark de un reloj de arena

-… pero yo sí- decia él entrando a la conversación

-soy el Doctor y solo con su ayuda podremos detener el reinado oscuro de Twilight…. el futuro depende completamente de eso-

* * *

Imperio de Cristal: interior del castillo

Un minotauro plateado iba caminado por los corredores de un castillo mientras seguia a un Dark Cristal, este lo estaba conduciendo por órdenes de su jefa para reunirse en un habitación especial. Al llegar el guardia solo le indica que espere adentro mientras llegaba su anfitriona, este al entrar se sorprende al ver un Dragón negro de ojos rojos recostado como si nada en un extremo de cuarto.

-tranquilo, no muerdo… a veces- dice con malicia el reptil

El minotauro recupero la compostura y se le queda mirando fijamente al Dragón y así mantuvo su vista varios minutos

-te sugiero que dejes de tratar de leer mi mente, si de pura casualidad logras penetrar mis defensas mágicas, no te agradara ver lo que hay ahí- dice seriamente el Dragón oscuro

-veo que no soy el único que tiene habilidades "únicas" de entre mi especie-

-exacto, tu, yo y el grifo que está a punto de entrar-

Y efectivamente, un grifo de plumaje dorado entra en el cuarto y se detiene sorprendido pero esta vez no solo por el Dragón, sino por el minotauro parado frente a el

-vaya, que les parece, tenemos entre nosotros a un cobarde que le encanta jugar con la mente de los demás- decia el grifo acercándose a el

-y lo dice el plumífero que solo porque su cuerpo está hecho de energía pura se siente especial- le contesta el minotauro quedando frente a frente con el grifo

Los dos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos unos instantes para luego cambiar esa expresión por una sonrisa cómplice para finalmente estrechar sus manos

-veo que no has cambiado nada Openmind- dice el Grifo

-podría decirte lo mismo Lazerfly- le contestaba el minotuaro

-¿y quién es el grandote?- pregunta Lazerfly

-no lo sé, tiene una defensa mágica que protege su mente-

-¿un Dragón que tiene podres mágicos? ahora si lo he visto todo…-

-en efecto soy un maestro en las artes místicas mientras mis hermanos están ocupados comiendo gemas o algo por el estilo, me llamo Brokensoul por cierto, y le sugiero al individuo que aun no se ha manifestado que lo haga o yo lo hare usted-

-impresionante- se escucha una cuarta voz en el cuarto

Los tres ven como de una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, como si fuera un fantasma, aparece un hombre humano que portaba una armadura negra y traía puesto una capucha del mismo color cubriendo su cara

-realmente eres un ser hábil en la magia para poder detectarme, Dragón- decia el hombre sin inmutarse

-¡wow!, ¿desde cuándo has estado ahí?- pregunta el Grifo sorprendido

-fui el primero en llegar, quería ver más a fondo a los individuos que nuestra anfitriona cito para lo que presumo seria nuestra Cabal-

-¿Cabal?- dice Lazerfly tomando asiento

-lo que nuestro misterioso señor nos dice es que es nuestra anfitriona quiere formar una asociación y claramente se nota la razón de porque nos escogió- dice Openmind tomando también asiento

-¿una asociación?, ¿pero para qué?- pregunta el grifo aun confundido

-puedes preguntárselo dentro de unos 30 segundos…- agrega finalmente Brokensoul

Pasa dicho tiempo y por la puerta entra una yegua unicornio portando una armadura negra en todo su lomo al igual que un casco en la cabeza con dos pequeños cuernos adornados en él, su cuerno era rojo y muy largo, su crin y colas eran largos de un color violeta oscuro y sus pupilas eran rojas mientras también emanaban aura verde con un tinte azul oscuro

-**gracias por reunirse conmigo, bien es un nuevo día, así que escúchenme cuidadosamente…esto es como va a ser ahora…- **decia la unicornio mientras caminaba alrededor de ellos

-espero que esto sea bueno Sparkle porque a diferencia de los presentes, mi tiempo si es valioso- decia el humano sin importarle la mirada inquisitoria de los demás

-**descuida Darkhood, te garantizo que no te arrepentirás de esto…**- le da una sonrisa al humano

-**como la mayoría debe saber, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, emperatriz del poderoso nuevo reino de Utopía, antes conocido como Equestria para aclarar**- hizo una breve pausa

-**iré directo al punto, los he reunido a ustedes Openmind, maestro de la mente, Lazerfly, ser de energía pura, Brokensoul, señor de la magia de las tinieblas y por supuesto Dakhood, señor de todos los males, porque tengo planes para mi nuevo reino y con su ayuda en vez de tomarme años para lograrlo, solo serán unos pocos meses**- todos la seguían con la mirada

-**y tengan por seguro que a cambio de su ayuda serán muy bien recompensados, no bromeo, sus sueños más grandes y profundos podre hacerlos realidad**-

-suena bien pero hay un inconveniente con eso… que no me agradas y no confió en ti- decia Brokensoul

-**no, pero me necesitas, quieres ser quien gobierne a tu especie y ambos sabemos que eso jamás ocurrirá sin mi ayuda**- le contesta calmadamente mientras el Dragón disimulaba su sorpresa por lo tanto que sabia ella de el

-ok ya escuchamos tu propuesta… ahora hipotéticamente digamos que te mandamos por un tubo, porque históricamente, eso es lo que hacemos…- decia en tono de burla Lazefly

-**tal vez, pero si no creyera que ustedes no fueran lo suficientemente listos y honorables jamás los habría invitado a venir**- les razona la unicornio

-quiero retomar el punto que el Dragón hizo, no nos agradas y no confiamos en ti, ¿Qué garantías tenemos de que no vayamos a tener el mismo destino que Celestia o Sombra?- acuso Darkhood

De cierto modo todos se pusieron en una leve posición de defensa esperando alguna reacción violenta de la unicornio… cosa que no paso

-**Celestia nunca me aprecio y Sombra iba a volverse un obstáculo en mi camino, y como mencione antes, estoy seguro que ustedes son lo suficientemente listos para no cometer sus errores**- lo dijo con tal calma que los demás sintieron escalofríos

-**Openmind, tu lees la mente… lee la mía y dime… ¿estoy mintiendo?**-

Todos posaron su vista al minotauro el cual mantenía su mirada fija en Twilight

-no, no mientes- concluye finalmente

-**bien, entonces… ¿Qué dicen?**-

-de acuerdo, estoy dentro- dice Brokensoul

-mientras me hagas usar mis poderes para algo productivo, no habrá problema- dice Lazerfly

-sin duda veo muchas oportunidades en esto- admite Openmind

-… supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dice finalmente Darkhood

-**entonces ya esta, para empezar quisiera ofrecerles hospedaje en mi castillo, estoy seguro que encontraran sus aposentos acogedores, además de que así podre ponerlos más al tanto de mi plan y su participación en el**-

Las manos de Brokensoul brillan para luego desaparecer del cuarto, Openmind y Lazerfly se levantan y se van tranquilamente del cuarto, dejando solos a Twilight y Darkhood

-y dime Sparkle ¿debería inquietarme por que tus "amigas" aun siguen con vida?-

Esta voltea a verlo con una ceja levantada

-**a menos que odies los vestidos o le temas a las fiestas, no veo razón de porque debas tu o los demás alarmarse ante ellas**-

-entonces, ¿tendrán un lugar en tu nuevo reino?-

-**así es… un cementerio**- dice con malicia

Darkhood solo sonríe antes de desaparecer ante la vista de la unicornio

-**este es mi reino y no hay cabida en él para los fracasos del pasado**- se dice a si misma antes de teletransportarse hacia la parte externa del castillo

Hace brillar su cuerno y de este sale un aura oscura que se coloca en su lomo para tomar así la forma de sus alas mágicas. Da un salto extendiéndolas y volando hacia el horizonte

-**sí, sin duda todo va a estar muy bien**-

Continuara….

* * *

**Bien este fue el primer episodio, sin duda todos van a tener que ser muy cuidadosos para sobrevivir al reinado oscuro de Twilight.**

**¿Será posible que el Doctor logre detener a Sparkle?, ¿habrán sobrevivido más ponys?, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Cadance?**

**Esas y más preguntas serán aclaradas en siguientes episodios, no se olviden de comentar y dejar sus reviews**

**Hasta pronto y un Brohoof para todos**


	2. Infinity: parte 1

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores, perdón por la mega tardanza, es que muchos asuntos me distrajeron quitándome casi todo mi tiempo libre, pero aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi fic oscuros**

**Sin más que decir continuamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Dark Reing

Capitulo 2

En un lugar desconocido

La princesa Cadence fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el dolor que sentía, al despertar por completo noto que se encontraba en un elegante cuarto. Era casi similar a unos de los cuartos en Canterlot solo que era de tonos más oscuros y no tenia ventanas, solo una puerta y muebles viejos pero elegantes adornando la estancia

-¿Dónde estoy?- decia la alicornio rosa

En eso, la puerta se abre entrando por ella una figura muy familiar para la princesa del amor

-¿S-Shining?- decia sin darle crédito a sus ojos

-si Cadance, soy yo, Shining Armor, tu devoto esposo-

La alicornio no perdió tiempo y voló literalmente hacia él y le dio un profundo beso, para luego dejar que unas lágrimas salieran de ella

-perdóname Shining… fui una cobarde y por mi culpa perdimos Equestria, y a todos aquellos quienes nos importaban- se disculpaba aun con lagrimas la princesa

-tranquila mi cielo, ya todo está bien ahora. Ven, creo que después de todo lo que pasamos merecemos un rato de felicidad, ¿no lo crees?- decia el unicornio blanco seductoramente

-no lo sé Shining… ¿no deberíamos prepararnos para lo que sea que Twilight planee hacer con lo que queda de Equestria?-

-eso es asunto para mañana…. Pero el hoy nos pertenece a nosotros-

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar, el unicornio besa a su esposa apasionadamente

Shinning besaba con lujuria a su esposa, ella al principio le correspondía a su esposo pero rápidamente sintió que algo no estaba bien

-Shinning espera…- pero el unicornio blanco siguió besando su cuello

-¡Shining enserio ya para!…- alzo la voz Cadence. Este la miro disgustado

-vamos Cadance, yo quiero esto y sé que tu también lo quieres-

-lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos preocuparnos de cosas de mayor importancia, como la situación de Equestria o la de mi embarazo…-

-¿estás embarazada?- preguntaba con incredulidad el unicornio blanco

Ella de inmediato lo golpea con un rayo de su cuerno mandándolo hacia el otro lado del cuarto

-¡Tú no eres mi esposo!, ¡¿Quién eres realmente?!- le apuntaba con su pata derecha

Los ojos de Shining se tornaron verdes, su cuerpo se cubrió con una especie de llamarada verde revelando su verdadera forma

-¡¿Chrysalis?!- exclamaba tanto sorprendida como molesta la alicornio rosa

-supongo que debí examinarte primero antes de intentar esto…- decia la reina de los Changelings levantándose con dificultad

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Por qué me secuestraste?!- exigía saber Cadence

-pues soy la reina de los Changelings, me alimento del amor y tu eres la princesa del amor, creo que es obvio el por qué estas aquí-

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Chrysalis se abalanza contra Cadence besándola con rudeza mientras que ambas caían en la cama. Cadence no podía creer que no solo estaba besando a otra chica, sino que era también una yegua insecto

Juntó fuerzas y la quita de encima de ella para después correr hacia la salida

-¡Guardias, no dejen que escape!- ordena la reina

Dos guardias se interponen en el camino de la alicornio pero ella los golpea con su rayo mágico y logra huir

La princesa corría por los pasillos mientras más guardias Changelings trataban de agarrarla, pero cuando ágilmente los esquivaba también se dio cuenta que ellos se movían torpemente. No, no solo eso, también se veían agotados y débiles. Después de haber recorrido muchos corredores salió del castillo de Chrysalis, logro ver el gran sol eclipsado en el cielo y enfrente de ella el pueblo de los Changelings. Ella esperaba encontrarse con un gran batallón listo para aprenderla pero en lugar de eso solo vio como los habitantes del pueblo se movían con dificultad, otros de plano estaban tirados en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- se preguntaba así misma Cadence

-Sparkle… eso fue lo que ocurrió- le contesto Chrysalis llegando por detrás

Cadence también noto como la reina estaba en malas condiciones, el tan solo ver con que dificultad le costaba estar de pie, le decia todo

-desde que Sparkle conquisto Equestria, el amor ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez es más difícil alimentarse de los ponys debido a que su amor es oprimido por la oscuridad de… de…- las piernas de Chrysalis no resistieron mas y ella se desplomo en el suelo

Cadence por acto impulsivo corre hacia la changeling y levanta su cabeza con cuidado

-… pero c-cuando dos de mis súbditos te trajeron… recordé que tu poder es dar amor… y con e-ese poder mi gente podría…. so-sobrevivir…- sus fuerzas rápidamente se iban

-Chrysalis, ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude después de todas las cosas horribles que me hiciste a mí o a Equestria?- le preguntaba con incredulidad

-s-sé que me o-odias… y fran-francamente yo te o-odio también… pe-pero todo lo q-que hecho ha si-sido por el bien d-de mis… súbditos- dicho eso se desmaya

Cadence no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento en su conciencia, Chrysalis a pesar de ser malvada nunca se olvido ni por un segundo del bienestar de sus súbditos, y en cambio ella había huido dejando a los suyos a merced de Sombra y Twilight, sin mencionar que también abandono al único y verdadero amor en su vida

Hizo brillar su cuerno y de este salió una gran emanación de magia que cubrió tanto el castillo como el pueblo. Los Changelings sintieron como sus fuerzas regresaban, incluso Chrysalis despertó al sentir todas sus fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo

-Cadence… ¿acaso tu…-

-escucha con atención Chrysalis… quieres mi poder para que tú y tu gente sobreviva, lo tendrás… pero mi ayuda no será gratis- decia seriamente la alicornio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- preguntaba Chrysalis poniéndose de pie

-como descubriste estoy embarazada, así que el trato es que yo te alimento a ti y tus súbditos y a cambio recibo toda la ayuda posible de ustedes para cuidar de mi durante el embarazo, ¿trato?- decia levantando su pata derecha

Chrysalis volteo para ver como sus súbditos estaban como nuevos, felices y sobre todo vivos, soltó un suspiro y choco su pata derecha con el de la princesa

-trato hecho-

* * *

Tierra 156788: Washington DC

En las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la capital de unas de las naciones más poderosas del planeta, se encontraban flotando en el cielo toda una armada de naves de guerra altamente sofisticadas, sin duda el último esfuerzo tecnológico humano

Todas eran grises e inmensas, además de que cada una tenía el nombre "Infinity" a un lado y un número de serie

En el puente de la nave principal (Infinity 01) se encontraba quien podría decirse era el líder de la flota, era un hombre ya de avanzada edad, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, su brazo derecho era robótico y trai puesto un traje militar de color verde con tonos azules

-atención a todos los tripulantes de los Infinity del 1 al 99- empezaba el hombre

-soy su general Xander y les traigo noticias. Después de años de esfuerzo, por fin encontramos al miserable que desgracio a nuestro mundo- murmullos de los tripulantes de todas la naves no se hicieron esperar

-así es señores, encontramos a Darkhood- detrás de él desciende una pantalla mostrando la imagen del susodicho

-como recordaran, ese "hombre" mato a millones de personas inocentes, secó todos los mares del mundos, redujo los bosques a cenizas y por si fuera poco hizo que la luna se saliera de orbita…. Pero ahora llego nuestra oportunidad-

La imagen de la pantalla cambio por unos planos astrológicos

-según inteligencia, Darkhood literalmente viajo a una dimensión alterna, tal vez para hacerle lo mismo a la nuestra o tal vez para buscar aliados, no lo sabemos. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que vamos a ir a matar a ese maldito, aun si eso significa destruir el mundo donde esta, pero es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros que dejar que él lo haga a su modo-

-¡así que prepárense, el portal que sintetizamos se cargara en una hora, y cuando lo crucemos arrasaremos con todo!-

Todos se movilizan hacia sus puestos preparándose para la batalla que estaban seguros iba a ser brutal pero aun así valía la pena morir en ella, mientras Xander miraba desde el puente hacia los restos de la ciudad

-no habrá poder en ese mundo que nos detenga de acabar contigo…-

* * *

Utopía: Reino de Cristal

Twilight estaba en su trono revisando unos papeles que trataban sobre la reconstrucción de todas las ciudades que habían sido destruidas durante el "Día de la Desarmonización"

-**sé que mi antiguo señor quería anunciar con fuerza su regreso pero ahora que el tiempo paso, no puedo evitar pensar lo estúpido que fue destruir todas esas ciudades para que después tener que reconstruirlas**- se quejaba con pesar la unicornio

Afuera del cuarto se encontraban Openmind y Darkhood mirando divertidos como Sparkle le reventaba la vena de la cabeza

-esa yegua tiene que aprender a relajarse un poco- dice el hombre encapuchado

-es como pedir que llueva en medio del desierto, ciertamente algo imposible- le contesta el minotauro

**-¿se les ofrece algo?**- decia harta Twilight por los chistes de esos dos

-sí, nos gustaría saber porque nosotros estamos sin hacer nada mientras que mandaste a Brokensoul y Lazerfly a misiones que me recalcaron ellos eran "importantes"- se quejaba el minotauro

-es cierto, dijiste que tenias misiones para cada uno y hasta ahora solo me he entretenido viendo a los Dark Cristals moviéndose como robots sin alma- le reclamaba el humano encapuchado

-**miren, se que está en contra de su naturaleza ser pacientes pero tranquilos, una vez que mi reino sea reconstruido, nos pondremos a trabajar enserio**- decia la unicornio volviendo a la suyo

Los dos individuos salieron no muy convencidos del cuarto mientras Twilight terminaba de firmar unos últimos papeles

"_todo es tu culpa"_

Twilight sobre reacciona al escuchar esa voz cerca de ella, miro hacia todas partes pero no había nadie en el cuarto, estaba completamente sola

"_eres un monstruo, Twilight Sparkle"_

-**¿quien esta ahí?**- decia poniéndose de pie y colocándose en medio del cuarto

"_destruiste todo lo que amabas, ¿y para qué?, por un unicornio que al final de cuentas terminaste asesinando"_

-**¡basta!, ¡seas quien seas muéstrate o déjame en paz!**- exclamaba molesta mientras su cuerno emanaba magia

Pararon unos segundos y la voz no volvió a escucharse, Twilight soltó un suspiro de cansancio

-**creo que estoy trabajando demasiado…**- decia llevando su pezuña a su frente

* * *

Bosque Everyfree: Castillo de las Mane Five

Las mane Five junto con el Dr. Whooves estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa discutiendo mientras que en el cuarto adjunto estaban Derpy y Dinky explicando a su modo lo que ocurría a las Crusaders mientras cuidaban a los gemelos Cakes al mismo tiempo

-déjame ver si entiendo…- decia Rainbow Dash

-eres un especie de viajero de tiempo…-

-correcto…- dice el Dr. Whooves con neutralidad

-viajas entre líneas de tiempo y mundos paralelos…- continuaba Applejack

-correcto…- seguia con su misma expresión

-y quieres nuestra ayuda para vencer a Twilight…- dice Rarity

-así es…-

-para así salvar a Equestria…- dice con preocupación Fluttershy

-y para que a la vez salvemos el futuro de cosas súper duper horribles y malas- concluía Pinkie Pie

-en efecto… lo entendieron todas muy bien-

-vaya… y yo todo este tiempo creía que era un pony loco y extraño- le confiesa la pegaso azul al pony terrestre

-sí, he escuchado eso un par de veces…- decia con tono de cansancio

-umm… Dr. Tengo una pregunta… si no le molesta que la haga…-

-claro que no Fluttershy, has tu pregunta-

-bueno… si usted viaja en el tiempo… ¿Por qué no viaja al pasado y evita que esto suceda?-

Todas miraron fijamente al Dr., esperando expectativas la respuesta del pony terrestre

-lamento decirles a todas que eso no es posible…-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- le cuestionaban todas al mismo tiempo

-entiendan esto… alterar el pasado siempre trae consecuencias negativas para el futuro, no importa cuales sean sus intenciones –

-¿dices que si viajamos al pasado y evitamos que Twilight se convierta en la aprendiz de Sombra, algo peor pude pasar?- le cuestiona con agresividad Applejack

-en mis siglos de experiencia, lo he presenciado muchas veces-

-yo pienso que es una tontería- le reclamaba la pegaso de crin de arcoíris

-sé cómo se sienten, pero tienen que confiar en mí, el plan que tengo elaborado no tendrá éxito si no tengo su total y completa cooperación- insistió una vez más el Dr.

Todas miraron hacia el suelo con decepción pero al fin de cuentas aceptaron

-entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- vuelve a preguntar Fluttershy

-por ahora a esperar a que termine…-

-¿terminar que cosa Dr.?- pregunta curiosa Rarity

-…la Infinity War por supuesto-

Todas solo se quedan mirando extrañadas

Continuara….

* * *

**Y aquí oficialmente termina la calma, ahora prepárense para la tormenta**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias, sin duda se los agradecería mucho**

**Tampoco olviden estar también al pendientes de mi otra historia "Harmony Age", para ver a la Twilight que conocemos enfrentado los desafíos que implica ser princesa**

**Hasta el siguiente cap y un brohoof para todos**


	3. Infinity: parte 2

**Hola lectores, se me presento un rato libre así que no lo desaproveche y avance en mi historia, agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews, eso me motiva a seguir con esta historia hasta el final**

**A Seren Avro Tsukino, si estas leyendo esto quisiera agradecerte, ya sea de que de forma intencional o no, me diste la idea para este primer arco argumental es por eso que este fic es más popular que su contraparte**

**Ya con todo eso dicho, continuamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Dark Ring

Capitulo 3

Reino de los Changelings: Utopía

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Cadence decidió quedarse a vivir con los Changelings. Tenía que admitirlo, era un tanto extraño convivir con ellos al principio pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que en si ellos no eran tan salvajes o diferentes a los ponys, se cuidaban entre ellos, tenían su propia personalidad e incluso sus propias tradiciones

Ella se encontraba viviendo el castillo, los sirvientes de Chrysalis procuraban mantener todas las necesidades de la alicornio bien cubiertas. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer ya que ella todas las mañanas y también al anochecer usaba su magia para alimentar a los Changelings del reino

Cadence estaba en su cuarto, uno muy elegante y acomodado, acariciando su vientre mientras le hablaba

-se que debes pensar que tu mami está loca por ayudar a sus enemigos, pero ya he dejado a muchos seres queridos abandonados y a pesar que tengo mis diferencias con Chrysalis, mi corazón no podía volver a soportar ver sufrir a mas seres vivos sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo- decia mientras unas lagrimas salían de ella

-espero que tu padre al menos lo comprenda en el prado celestial….- no pudo controlarse y se soltó a llorar

Chrysalis estaba afuera del cuarto escuchando como lloraba, en todo el tiempo que Cadence había vivido en su castillo tenia admitir que empezaba a simpatizar con la alicornio.

Cambio su expresión por la que siempre trae, una fría y desinteresada. Para que la princesa no se diera cuenta de eso, era cuestión de orgullo, y entra al cuarto

-la cena esta lista- dice cortantemente

La alicornio rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas y trata de recobrar su compostura

-enseguida voy-

Se levanta sin ánimos y sale del cuarto seguida por la reina de los Changelings

-¿y bien?- inicia Chrysalis

-¿bien qué?-

-¿hoy será el día que me cuentes porque lloras todas la noches?-

La alicornio no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa por esa pregunta, ¿desde cuándo le importaba a ella?

-pensé que no te importaban mis asuntos- decia de mala gana

-y así es… pero yo no soporto los lloriqueos a menos que yo sea la causa de ellos-

-no creo que te interese…-

-tal vez si o tal vez no… pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que te pasas las noches lamentándote-

Cadance no continuo con la conversación, solo se limito a llegar al comedor y cenar la comida especial que habían hecho para ella. Chrysalis se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la vista a su acompañante

-¿Por qué?- pregunta de repente la princesa

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué actúas como si te importara?- le cuestiona agresivamente

-porque… porque…- esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa

-porque… necesito… que estes en buenas condiciones, ¡sí!... si algo te pasara entonces yo y mi reino iríamos directo a nuestro fin- trato de mentir

Cadance no muy convencida por la respuesta, termina de cenar y se retira sin mas a su cuarto. Chrysalis al estar sola se contesto a si misma

-porque me importas…-

* * *

Manehatten, Utopia

Era un nuevo día en el siniestro reino de Utopía. Los ponys normales trataban de seguir con sus vidas pero resultaba algo difícil, en especial con Dark Cristals rondando por todas partes, lo único bueno que les reconocían era que a la hora de estar reconstruyendo todas las ruinas de las ciudades eran rápidos y eficientes.

Lo malo es que el diseño de los edificios lo habían retorcido por completo, aun conservaban rasgos de la antigua arquitectura, pero su estructura ahora de cristal negro. Dos ponys de tierra iban caminando por la calle mientras veían como su ciudad cada vez más y mas se iba al olvido

-amigo esto está mal…- comenzaba uno de ellos

-se que se ve mal pero…-

-¡pero nada!, ¡todo esto es una maldita pesadilla!- decia alzando la voz

-amigo baja la voz o te oirán…- trata de tranquilizarlo su amigo

-¡no me importa!, ¡estoy harto!, ¡HARTO!- decia jalándose el cabello

-¡estoy harto de esa farsante que se autoproclamo emperatriz!, ¡y también estoy harto de ese estúpido Eclipse!, ¡ya ni siquiera sé qué hora es o si es de día o de noche!-

-tranquilo, no es para tanto, según mi reloj son las 3 p.m… ¿o son las 3 a.m?- se pregunta a si mismo confundido

-¡ese es mi punto!, ¡y todo por culpa de esa maldita de Twilight Sparkle!-

-silencio o podría escucharte- decia con nerviosismo su amigo mirando a todas partes

-¡ay por favor!, ¡estamos en medio de Manehatten, dudo mucho que se escuche nuestra conversación hasta el Imperio de Cristal!-

En ese instante un tentáculo oscuro sale de la sobra del suelo, se enrolla en el cuello del pony neurótico y lo levanta del piso. Este pateaba y soltaba un grito agudo tratando de quitarse el tentáculo, su amigo solo miraba la escena con impotencia y miedo. Después de unos segundos el cuerpo inerte al suelo

-¿c-como fue que nos pudo escuchar?- decia en estado de pánico puro

-**fue fácil… desde aquí arriba se escucha todo perfectamente**-

El pony alza la mirada y se topa con la alicornio maligna volando a pocos metros por encima de él y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

-e-emperatriz, ¿q-que hace aquí?- decia con pavor mientras hacia una reverencia

-**vine a supervisar personalmente la reconstrucción de Manehatten y no pude evitar escuchar su pequeña conversación**-

El pobre pony solo tragó saliva

-**espero por tu bien que no compartas las mismas ideas que tu amigo**- decia mientras sus ojos se tornaban verdes y su cuerno emanaba magia oscura

-¡no no no no no… claro que no!, ¡el no es mi amigo!... es más, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!, ¡era solo un extraño que se me acerco de repente!, ¡lo juro!- y sale huyendo del lugar

Twilight crea una manta oscura que cubre el cuerpo de su víctima para luego desvanecerse con él

-entiendo que quieras demostrar tu superioridad, ¿pero era necesario matar a ese pobre imbécil?- le comentaba Darkhood flotando cerca de ella

-**tu vez a un ser insignificante, en cambio yo vi a un posible líder de resistencia y lo último que necesito ahora es lidiar con una rebelión**-

-empiezas a sonar como una paranoica y no siquiera ha pasado un mes desde que ascendiste al poder…-

-**ya te lo he dicho, en mi reinado no hay cabida para los errores del pasado, Utopía será 10 veces mejor país que Equestria**- decia con determinación la unicornio de las alas mágicas

-como digas…- dice con indiferencia

-**¿no deberías estar ayudando a Openmind con la reconstrucción?**- le cuestiona

-Openmind hace un buen trabajo el solo y con su telequinesis, en cambio yo soy más del tipo supervisor-

La alicornio solo rodo los ojos

-**bueno, mientras no ocasiones problemas…**-

-por favor, soy un hombre encapuchado con poderes sobrenaturales, ¿Qué problemas podría yo causar?-

Apenas termino la oración, un gran portal se abrió en el cielo dejando salir una gran flota de naves gigantes con el nombre Infinity a un costado

-uh-oh- se limita a decir

-**¿Qué rayos está pasando?, ¿Qué son esas cosas?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿Qué quieren?**- decia histéricamente Twilight ante la presencia de la flota que cubría el cielo

-en ese orden… creo que vienen por venganza. Son naves Infinity de combate y tripuladas por humanos aunque son más de las que recuerdo que tenían. Vienen de un mundo alterno el cual te menciono esta muerto por completo y sin duda vienen a matarme- le contesta con serenidad el encapuchado

Twilight trató de procesar todo lo que él dijo pero prefirió enfocarse solo en el último punto

-**¿y por qué quieren matarte?**-

Darkhood no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque de la nave insignia de la flota se activaron los altavoces

-¡Darkhood!, ¡tienes exactamente 5 minutos para rendirte y entregarte, o no nos dejaras otra opción que abrir fuego! Y créeme cuando te digo que no nos importa el daño colateral que causemos- decia el general Xander

-**ya lo escuchaste… tienes 5 minutos para darme una buena razón de no entregarte a ellos y dar por terminado este asunto**- le decia con evidente molestia

-te daré 3 razones para no hacerlo…- hace una pausa y toma aire

-uno; necesitas mi poder… tu misma lo dijiste. Dos; yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que les paso, me inculparon. Tres; su mundo está en ruinas, ¿en serio piensas que después de desquitarse conmigo se irán de regreso a ese infierno ignorando por completo este mundo que está en perfectas condiciones-

-…- la alicornio se lo meditó profundamente

-¿y bien?-

-**cuando esto termine… tú y yo tendremos una muy larga conversación**- dice soltando un suspiro

-eso es lo que me agrada de ti Twilight, eres muy optimista-

El tiempo límite acaba y se vuelve a escuchar por los altavoces

-acabó el tiempo… ¿Qué han decidido?-

-**aquí esta nuestra respuesta…**-

Twilight lanza su rayo mágico contra una de las naves, este lo atraviesa y la nave explota en cientos y diminutos pedazos

-¡espero que hayan captado la indirecta!- grita con sarcasmo Darkhood a la nave insignia

El resto de la flota de inmediato abrió fuego. Las naves disparan sus cañones MAC CR-03 a toda potencia a la vez que lanzaban Misiles M75 Rapier contra el humano y la alicornio, esta fácilmente creó un escudo mágico para cubrirlos a los dos y cuando notó que el resto que el resto de los disparos y misiles caerían en la ciudad, ella incrementa su magia y se crea un campo mágico que cubre por completo Manehatten, deteniendo por completo todos los proyectiles

Los tripulantes de toda la flota veían boquiabiertos la escena, no todos los días veían a un caballo volador repeler fácilmente armas tan poderosas como las suyas

-vaya, tienes unos cuantos trucos escondidos- dice un poco impresionado Darkhood

-**apenas se está reconstruyendo la ciudad, no dejare que unos invasores la vuelvan a destruir**-

-como digas… mejor llama a tus tropas para encargarnos de estos tipos…-

-**no será necesario**- dice con una sonrisa maléfica

-umm… Twilight, son naves de guerra humanas avanzadas tecnológicamente, sin mencionar que están repletas de miles de soldados, expertos en armas y combate, nos superan por mucho a los dos-

-**te equivocas, soy Twilight Sparkle, emperatriz de Utopía y maestra suprema tanto de la magia como de la magia oscura. Ellos son los superados**- dice con orgullo

Y sin decir más vuela hacia una nave, se cubre a si misma con un campo mágico y atraviesa la nave como si nada varias veces hasta que explota

Xander por su parte no se quedo con los brazos cruzados

-¡atención a todas las naves Infinity restantes, vacíen toda su munición contra el equino hostil!, ¡repito!, ¡vacíen su munición contra el equino hostil!-

Todas las naves abren fuego y lo que sucedió dejo perplejo aun más al general. Twilight sin problema alguna esquiva los proyectiles y los que no o los desaparecía o hacia su cuerpo intangible para que estos le pasaran de largo.

Los misiles que hacía desaparecer los volvía a aparecer pero en dirección hacia las naves, algunas explotaron, otras por sus escudos resistieron el impacto pero quedaron muy dañadas

-wow.. un deja vu…- decia Darkhood en su estado de asombro

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Openmind apareciera a su lado flotando gracias a su telequinesis

-esto sin duda es algo que no ves todos los días…- decia el minotauro

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿las naves gigantes? ¿o que una sola pony las este destruyendo sin ayuda alguna?- dice irónicamente el humano

-ambas-

-iba ayudarla pero veo que se las está arreglando muy bien…-

-y a todo esto… ¿Por qué están aquí?-

-es una larga historia, tardaría un poco en contarla…-

-entonces déjame verla… - decia poniendo dos dedos en su frente y mirándolo fijamente

-de acuerdo… pero solo mis recuerdos de los últimos 2 meses, fue el tiempo en que todo eso paso los demás es personal, ¿entiendes?-

-entendido-

El minotauro entro a la mente del encapuchado y vio todo lo paso en esos dos meses en el mundo humano. Vio un pacto con un demonio, vio como la gente ardía, vio un mundo morir en agonía, vio una traición desvergonzada y finalmente vio la ira bien justificada de toda una raza contra una persona equivocada

-increíble…- decia atónito el minotauro

-lo sé, admito que no soy un santo, pero no creas que estoy orgulloso de todo eso que paso- decia desviando la mirada

-pienso que deberíamos mostrarle todo lo que vi a Twilight-

-si… en cuanto haya acabado con lo que queda de la raza humana, no tengo problema en hacerlo-

Los dos regresaron su vista a la pelea, que al parecer se había puesto al rojo vivo

Continuara…

* * *

**Ok aquí estuvo otro capitulo**

**Sé que me tarde un poco pero la buena noticia es que con las vacaciones ya cerca podre actualizar más seguido**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews sobre cualquier cosa que queiran decir sobre el fic**

**Hasta entonces y un saludo a todos**


End file.
